User blog:LakuitaBro01.2/Doctor Wiki Halloween Special Preview: Animatronics
So this is the beginning and to be honest, it's creepy. The Preview: ''The camera shows a colorful building called “Freddy Fazbear’s Pizzaria”. The camera shows a man in an office watching monitors. '' '' '' Man: Ugh… I’m gettin’ tired… why do they even need a security guard? There’s no point, I mean, rarely no one even comes here anymore… ugh… ''The man’s eyes fall. A few seconds later, a loud bang is heard fro mthe Kitchen and he looks at the monitor. '' '' '' Man: The hell? ''The man goes to the Kitchen camera and only static is shown. '' '' '' Man: They need to get this camera fixed. What coulda make that noise? Maybe a pot was misplaced- ''At that moment, the man clicks on another camera, the Backstage camera. '' '' '' Man: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! ''On the camera, one of the Animatronics is looking directly into the camera. Screeches emanate from the mouth of the animatronic. '' '' '' Man: What the… where did Bonnie come fro- is there another security guard on duty? ''The man looks at another camera, the dining hall, where two bright dots can be seen. '' '' '' Man: What the- is that Freddy or something? ''The man goes to another camera, the bathrooms, where another animatronic is standing and staring at the camera. A sound can be heard from the animatronic. '' '' '' Man: Chica, wha- what’s going on?! Chica: H- s- -ing Man: What the… if three of the animatronics is moving… ''The man switches to another camera, Pirate Cove, where the curtains are drawn all the way and the animatronic is no where to be seen. '' '' '' Man: WHA- FOXY?! ''The man checks the West Hall camera and sees the animatronic running down the hall. He leaps for a button, presses it, and the door closes. He does the same for the other. '' '' '' Man: Oh my… god… ''The lights go out and the doors open. The Man goes to the back of the room and curls up. Music is heard as the four animatronics enter through the doors and stare at the man. Freddy puts the mic up to his mouth and begins to sing. '' '' '' Freddy *Read in a deep voice*: You shouldn’t have come here, no matter the circumstances. You shouldn’t have come here, now you’ll take the chances… ''He is picked up from under the shoulders by Bonnie and Chica. '' '' '' Freddy: Now you’re trapped here, there’s no way out, now you’re trapped here, there is no doubt… ''Foxy runs down to the hall, on the monitor, he is shown getting a suit. '' '' '' Freddy: You’re gonna die here, you won’t survive, you’re gonna die here, it’s a way to end a no life… ''Foxy runs into the room and gives Freddy the suit. '' '' '' Freddy: Here what here is how you’re gonna live for now on, in 90 days you’ll be gone… ''Freddy takes the man’s head and begins to shove it into the suit. '' '' '' Freddy: You decided to work here, but what for? I’m sorry, sir, but I’m afraid you aren’t the Doctor… ''The man is completely shoved into the suit. Freddy throws the corpse in the suit at Bonnie and Chica. '' '' '' Freddy: Let’s not forget this kill, not out of this day and age, now do me a favor, and take him Back Stage… Category:Blog posts